Esfera de Cristal
by Metamorfosiis
Summary: Ya han pasado tres años... Sarah se adentra nuevamente a Underground, sin imaginar cual será su destino... "Había jurado olvidarse de todo lo vivido en ese tiempo, de sus fantasías, sus juegos, sus deseos y de él... No podía darse el lujo de seguir viviendo en un mundo de fantasías... En una esfera de cristal"
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

 _Como un sueño, ayer te hice realidad, ¿volverás?... se esperar…._

 _Caí, no pude evitarlo, el deseo cual dulce veneno, carcomía la desgastada razón, fue imposible retener mis traviesos labios, tus torpes caricias, mi caprichosa sonrisa._

 _Drogada de tu presencia deje fluir mi fantasía…. Te hice dueño de mi alma fusionando dentro de tu imaginación y mi candente fantasía, nuestra piel, vestida de armaduras, hirviendo en ganas._

 _Pude morder tu cuello, besar tu voz, saborear satisfecha e implacable, aquel gemido que logre arrancar de tus dedos desesperados, sentir que por momentos te hice mío, logrando atrapar dentro de mi pecho tu desconsolada cabellera, esa mirada de niño._

 _Dejo que mi cuerpo se desvanezca_

 _Como un sueño, ayer te hice realidad, ¿volverás?... se esperar…._

 **Francisca Jara**


	2. Capitulo1:Lo dificil es olvidar

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth y sus personajes son propiedad de Jim Henson.

 _ **Capitulo 1: "Lo difícil es olvidar a alguien, con quien te olvidabas de todo…"**_

Me sentía extraña… del cielo caían miles de luces brillantes, no entendía como había llegado a ese lugar. A mi alrededor solo podía visualizar un hermoso jardín lleno de vida, muchos árboles, flores de distintos colores y diferentes olores.

Hasta en ese momento no me había percatado que iba descalza y con un hermoso vestido largo de seda, era de un color gris perla con mangas largas… era precisos, contrastaba con el color de la noche, me miraba magnifica, me daba cierto aire místico y encantador.

¡Qué bien se sentía el pasto húmedo con el roce de mis pies desnudos! - inhalé profundamente - era una sensación muy placentera.

De pronto alguien me tomo de la cintura - di un brinco del susto - más de mi boca no salió ningún sonido, porque al instante supe de quien procedían esas manos.

Ahí estaba a mi lado, tan imponente y majestuoso como lo recordaba; el tiempo no le hacía justicia.

\- Jareth - salió de mis labios. Vestía todo de negro, su camisa entreabierta mostrando su pecho desnudo - su piel era blanca como la luna - en el colgaba su medallón, símbolo de quien era el… "Rey de los Globlins", sus pantalones ajustados, sus botas y guantes negros, y claro sin olvidar su característica capa.

\- Sarah - salió de sus perfectos labios - regresa a mi lado - no entendí a que se refería con eso, simplemente me limite a contestar confundida - aquí estoy a tu lado Jareth… no pienso irme - alce mi mirada a su rosto confundida; Jareth voltio su mirada y me miro a los ojos - sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor y sufrimiento - solo fue capaz de mostrarme una sonrisa un tanto cínica y forzada. Me soltó de la cintura y con una de sus manos enguantadas solo atino a acariciar mi rostro de una manera tan tierna y con un gesto que mostraba un amor tan profundo lleno de promesas y fantasías.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar directo donde comenzaba un sendero.

En medio del aturdimiento en el que me encontraba por culpa de la caricia, tarde en reaccionar.

\- ¡Jareth no! - le grite al sujeto que ya iba a mitad del jardín y no detenía su marcha - ¡espera! - trate de seguirlo pero mis pies no respondían. Estaba pegada al pasto y por más que tiraba de ellos era inútil.

\- ¡No me dejes… por favor! - le grite con todas mis fuerzas - Jareth no me dejes - la última petición solo fue un susurro, de mis ojos empezaban a brotar lagrimas de desesperación y tristeza. Aquel rey imponente detuvo su marcha mas no voltio a verme.

\- Sarah… he estado, estoy y estaré contigo… siempre - su voz estaba cargada de miles de emociones… ira, sufrimiento, amor, posesión…

Y de la nada desapareció… dejándome sola.

Me desperté sobresaltada, sudando y con un dolor terrible en el pecho. No era la primera vez que soñaba con él, así eran todas mis noches durante los últimos tres años.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que lo había visto; no podía sacármelo de la cabeza y tampoco de mi corazón. Había jurado olvidarme de todo lo vivido en ese tiempo, de mis fantasías, mis juegos, mis deseos y de el; no podía darme el lujo de seguir viviendo en un mundo de fantasías… En una esfera de cristal… ya tenía los dieciocho bien cumplidos.

Aun mantenía comunicación con mis amigos de Labyrinth… Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus y Ambrosius. No hacía mucho que había platicado con ellos, ya hacia como un mes. Todavía recordaba una plática en especial, fue unas semanas después de haber regresa de Underground.

" _\- Y… ¿Cómo está el? - me atreví a preguntar a mis amigos, no me atrevía a nombrarlo; el sonido de su nombre provocaba un dolor en mi pecho. Mis amigos se miraban entre sí nerviosos, no sabían cómo contestarme; los mire confundida y preocupada_

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _\- Nada - se apresuro a decirme Hoggle - solo que no lo hemos visto; nadie lo ha visto salir de su castillo, la mayoría de los goblins que trabajaban con él han sido despedidos. Si antes era engreído, egoísta y cruel ahora es lo triple._

 _\- Majestad malo - dijo Ludo con un quejido; Sir Didymus y Ambrosius sacudieron sus cabezas afirmando lo que había dicho Ludo._

 _Pero estaba bien, eso pensé, no sé por qué había imaginado lo contrario, me sentí tonta al pensar algo así. Así que cambie de tema y di por concluida esa conversación."_

Estaba por terminar la preparatoria, tenía la vida de una adolescente común, tenía amigos, salía a fiestas, intente salir con un chico de mi curso pero todo fue un fracaso. Mientras seguía vagando por mi mente, Karen toco fuertemente la puerta

\- Sarah el desayuno está listo, vamos apresúrate.

\- En un momento bajo, gracias Karen

Vivía con mi padre, mi madrastra Karen y por supuesto mi medio hermano Tobby - que ya tenía tres años - La situación en mi hogar no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora era participe de mas responsabilidades, mi relación con mi padre y Karen era la misma que años atrás, solo con Tobby todo era diferente, la experiencia de lo ocurrido en Labyrinth me había acercado más a mi hermano.

Aun con el aturdimiento del sueño baje de la cama a trompicones, me metí al baño a hacer mis necesidades matutinas; no tarde más de veinte minutos. Salí apresurada al comedor todavía aturdida por el sueño con el Rey de los Goblins.

Daba las gracias que todavía fueran vacaciones de fin de cursos; aun no decidía que estudiar, había pensado muy seriamente estudiar Literatura pero mi padre con un rotundo NO me quito toda ilusión.

\- Sarah, iremos a visitar a la madre de Karen, ha estado enferma estos días y ha pedido ver a Tobby - comento mi padre en cuanto estábamos por terminar el desayuno.

\- ¿Gustas acompañarnos Sarah? - pregunto Karen amablemente, que sostenía a Tobby en brazos todavía en pijama.

\- Gracias por invitarme, pero aun me quedan muchas solicitudes por rellenar y… - antes que terminara mi excusa, mi padre se me adelanto.

\- Hablando de eso Sarah, ¿ya recibiste alguna carta de aceptación?, espero ya se te haiga pasado esa locura de estudiar literatura.

\- Papa no he recibido ninguna, aun es demasiado pronto, no te preocupes por favor - conteste con voz afligida.

\- Ok, está bien, pero no te confíes jovencita - dijo dando por terminada esa conversación.

\- Karen alista al niño, en una hora salimos… Sarah - me miro - estaremos de regreso a mas tardar a las nueve de la noche, ¿estarás bien?

\- Si papa, no te preocupes; iré a mi habitación a terminar mis deberes.

Salí corriendo del comedor para dirigirme a mi recamara; ya una vez adentro percibí que los cajones de mi buro se encontraban abiertos - no recordaba haberlos dejado así - mi ropa interior estaba en el suelo y mi maquillaje regado en todo mi tocador… no era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a estos hechos; sucedían la mayoría de veces y mi conclusión siempre era la misma…

\- ¡Diablos! Karen dejo abierta mi puerta… otra vez - dije frustrada; estaba 100% segura que se trataba de Merlín - ese chico travieso - dije con una sonrisa en los labios, no negaba que me diera risa la gracias de su perro; últimamente andaba un poco raro, hacia muchas payasadas; por ejemplo la semana pasada lo había encontrado en el garaje todo sucio, para mi sorpresa estaba embarrado de chocolate, nunca supe el motivo, lo importante era que de un tiempo para acá lo miraba más feliz y mas juguetón.

\- ¡Sarah ya nos vamos, regresamos más tarde! - se escucho el grito de su padre desde la entrada de la casa.

\- ¡Ok papa, cuídense! - grite desde mi recamara.

Me dispuse a recoger el desorden de mi cuarto, para así continuar con mis deberes.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que me había quedado sola; estaba muy agotada y con muchísima hambre. Decidí ir a la cocina a prepararme un bocadillo, de lo apresurada que fue mi salida, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor.

\- ¡Apresurar! ¡Apresurar! - gritaron varios goblins, que se encontraban metidos en el closet. Varios de ellos cayeron al suelo en su intento de huir de ese lugar pequeño e incomodo.

\- ¡Jaja jaja jaja! - rieron todos ellos, por lo cómico que resulto su salido del pequeño closet.

\- ¡Ir donde su majestad, nos está esperando! - dijo un pequeño goblin, en cuanto se puso de pie.

\- ¡Si si si! ¡apresurar! - gritaron en coro los demás, junto con pequeñas risitas.

Todo este escándalo sucedió muy deprisa, me había dado cuenta de ciertos ruidos extraños en mi cuarto, así que di media vuelta y me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación.

A los pobres goblins ni les dio tiempo de llegar al tocador donde se encontraba su puerta al reino de Underground… "el espejo"

\- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! - les grite a los cinco goblins que se encontraban en mi recamara.

 _Metamorfosiis (:_


	3. Capitulo2: Visita inesperada

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth y sus personajes son propiedad de Jim Henson.

 _ **Capitulo 2: "Visita inesperada…"**_

Todo se volvió un caos…

\- ¡Ahhh...! - unos gritaban mientras intentaban escabullirse bajo la cama.

\- ¡Lady Sarah! ¡Lady Sarah!, ¡nos ha visto! - exclamo uno.

\- ¡Su majestad debe de saberlo!

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de los goblins, y todo empeoro… más gritos de desesperación y miedo envolvió a los pequeños goblins.

No salía de mi asombro, una pequeña parte de mi cerebro gritaba febrilmente, _¡HA VUELTO! ¡HA VUELTO! ¡OH DIOS MIO!_

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Todo el mundo guarde silencio ahora mismo! - grite desesperada.

Los goblins dejaron de gritar y solo atinaban a mirarse unos a otros.

\- ¿Qué rayos hacen en mi recamara? - les pregunte, - ¿Quién los envió?, ¿Qué quieren?

Los invitados se me quedaron viendo; solo uno de ellos tuvo el valor de responderme.

\- Lady Sarah, su majestad nos ha enviado a cuidar de usted.

Dicho eso, no pude contenerme y explote…

\- ¡QUE! ¿PERO QUE DISPARATE ES ESO? ¿QUE SE CREE ESE MALDITO REY GOBLIN?

Los goblins solo se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y reírse entre ellos.

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo; me acerque a ellos y con voz contenía les pregunte

\- ¿Desde cuándo han estado cuidándome?

Los goblins se acercaron entre ellos, formaron un circulo y juntaron sus cabezas, era como si estuvieran conspirando para realizar un plan perverso. Cuando terminaron de ponerse de acuerdo de lo que iban a contestar, uno de ellos - el más alto - dio un paso al frente y solo se limito a decir.

\- Desde el día que abandono Underground Lady Sarah.

Sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, lentamente camine hacia mi cama y me senté en la orilla apoyando ambas manos en mi cabeza… trate de tranquilizarme; mi cabeza empezó a ser conjeturas de todos los episodios extraños que habían sucedido en mi casa.

Inexplicablemente había perdido varios objetos de mi recamara, ropa, peluches, fotografías… en la cocina todas las cosas dulces extrañamente desaparecían, y días después los envases y envolturas aparecían en diferentes sitios ya vacios.

Toda la familia inclusive yo creía que era por culpa de roedores; ya habían venido a fumigar la casa y todo se había solucionado, pero a las semanas volvieron a ocurrir los mismos acontecimientos, pero ya no eran tan insistentes como antes.

\- ¿Así que ustedes han sido los causantes de las cosas extrañas que pasan en esta casa? - pregunte ya un poco más tranquila; todos los goblins asintieron y comenzaron a reírse entre ellos, seguramente recordando todas sus travesuras.

Respire aliviada, creía que me estaba volviendo loca imaginando cosas, ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- Ustedes - volví mi mirada a los cinco goblins que se encontraban a mi alrededor - quédense aquí y no se muevan - dije señalando la cama - necesito hablar con Hoggle, tal vez sepa algo de esto - murmure en lo que me aproximaba a mi espejo para comunicarme con él.

Mas uno de los goblins se me adelanto, con una sonrisa en la cara y entre risas me dijo.

\- No creo que esté disponible mi Lady - los demás lo acompañaron en sus risas.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso pequeño eh? - pregunte

\- Porque su majestad ordeno encerrar a él y a todos sus amigos en la mazmorra Lady Sarah - dijo el más pequeño de los goblins.

Me lleve las manos a la boca para poder contener un grito, intente calmarme respirando profundamente.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? - pregunte furiosa

Los goblins solo se encogieron de hombros; ellos tampoco sabían el porqué.

Empecé a dar vueltas como león enjaulado por toda mi recamara, debía hacer algo y pronto, lo más seguro era que por mi culpa los habían encerrado; temblé de solo imaginar a mis amigos encerrados en ese horrible lugar.

Los goblins que se encontraban sentados en mi cama, solo atinaban a mirarme, de seguro encontraban graciosa mi actitud, estaban presenciando el espectáculo a carcajadas.

Detuve mi andar por la habitación y me volví a ellos con un gesto serio y decidido; los mire a los ojos, había tomado una decisión.

\- ¡Les ordeno que me lleven ahora mismo con el Rey Goblin!

Cinco pares de ojos bien abiertos me miraban alarmados…

 _Metamorfosiis (:_


	4. Capitulo3: Un viaje no planeado

Muchísimas gracias a tod s l s que me acompañan en esta historia...

Moontse

Kyuubi-No-Akitami

Enserio muchas gracias, significa mucho para mi (:

 **Disclaimer:** Labyrinth y sus personajes son propiedad de Jim Henson.

 _ **Capitulo 3: "Un viaje no planeado…"**_

\- Pero my lady - un goblin murmuro nervioso - su majestad se molestara.

\- El - intente pensar con rapidez - ¿se los prohibió?

Los goblins se quedaron sin palabras mirándose entre ellos…

\- ¿No los prohibió? - pregunto el goblin a sus compañeros

\- No lo recuerdo - murmuro el más grande

\- Creo que no - contesto otro

\- No nos dijo nada - dijo el goblin más pequeño

\- ¡Que cuidáramos a Lady Sarah tonto! - el goblin respondió

\- ¡Es cierto!, y que hiciéramos lo que ella nos pidiera - comento el goblin mas grande

\- ¡No se hable más! - grite de manera cortante - me llevan con él o les juro que sufrirán las consecuencias - amenace a los pequeños seres, pero al instante de decir eso me sentí mal, sus rostros mostraban terror genuino, pero tenía que salvar a mis amigos.

\- Esta bien - murmuraron derrotados - pero no nos hacemos responsables de nada.

\- Ok ok ok, no hay problema… dejen alisto unas cosas y nos vamos.

Salí corriendo hacia mi closet buscando algo cómodo para ponerme; elegí unos vaqueros y una playera holgada. Me volví hacia los goblins…

\- Ustedes no se muevan de aquí - ordene severamente.

\- Si lady Sarah - murmuraron los seres mientras se acomodaban arriba de mi cama.

Me metí al baño y me dispuse a cambiar mi short por los vaqueros, la blusa de tirantes por la playera, los tenis ya los traía puestos así que decidí recogerme mi cabello en una coleta alta. Salí del baño y después de asegurarme que los goblins seguían en la cama, les volví a recordar…

\- No se muevan - tenía miedo que desaparecieran en cualquier momento.

Corrí hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer, antes de emprender el viaje; tenía un hambre atroz y mi estomago me lo recordaba a cada instante con sus ruidos molestos. Escogí un par de manzanas, un jugo, unas cuantas galletas de chocolate y me dirigí a la recamara.

Los cincos goblins parecían estatuas en mi cama, no se movían, resultaba de lo mas cómico mirarlos, luchaban para no reírse, todo lo tomaban como un juego… _niños en cuerpo de goblins_ , pensé.

Les entregué una galleta a cada uno, eso alivio un poco, solo un poco de mi remordimiento por haberlos amenazado, me senté con ellos y me dispuse a comer lo demás.

\- Estoy lista… vámonos - dije en cuanto terminamos de comer; los goblins bajaron con dificultad de la cama y se dirigieron al espejo del tocador.

\- Lady Sarah, hay que tomarnos de la mano… y no se suelte - dijo el goblin que estaba frente al espejo. Cuando todos ya estábamos tomados de las manos el mismo goblin que había dado la indicación saco de un pequeño bolso, que traía con él, una especie de polvo dorado, el cual tiro en el espejo.

Se formo una puerta dorada, del tamaño del tocador.

\- ¡Apresurar, tenemos poco tiempo! - grito uno de ellos.

Todos cruzaron la puerta… fui la ultima en entrar.

Fue una sensación extraña y nada agradable, era como si todos mis órganos se movieran de lugar… me recordó a esos juegos mecánicos, en los que me subí de niña.

Todo fue muy rápido, cerré mis ojos en todo el viaje, no me atreví a mirar que es lo que estaba sucediendo a mi alrededor.

Solo fui consiente cuando había desaparecido toda sensación extraña de mi cuerpo.

 _Habíamos llegado…_

 _Metamorfosiis (:_


	5. Capitulo4: Una segunda visita

_Muchas gracias a toda(o)s la(o)s que me regalan un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia (:_

 **Disclaimer:** Labyrinth y sus personajes son propiedad de Jim Henson.

 _ **Capitulo 4: "Una segunda visita…"**_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, todos mis recuerdos de Underground llegaron a mi mente; era como si nunca me hubiera ido; extrañamente me sentí en casa.

Sabía con certeza en qué lugar me encontraba, lo recordaba claramente y eso que solo una vez había estado hay.

La recamara estaba igual que antes, solo que se encontraba vacía, había cosas regadas por doquier, todo un caos, era como una guardería; " _una guardería de goblins"_ pensé

Su trono se hallaba vacio, no había rastros de él.

No me había dado cuenta que mis compañeros de viaje ya no se encontraban conmigo, de seguro huyeron en cuanto pisamos este lugar.

 _-_ Bien, me dejaron sola - masculle - cobardes -

Me dispuse a buscar a ese cruel rey goblin… No había dado ni tres pasos cuando un par de goblin uniformados con armaduras y lanzas en mano me detuvieron.

 _-_ ¡Alto Lady Sarah! - me ordeno, interponiéndose en mi camino.

\- Necesito ir con su rey… necesito hablar con el urgentemente - demande

\- Su majestad nos envió - de inmediato mi atención se dirigió a ellos - en estos momentos no puede atenderla, regrese otro día my Lady.

Mi rostro se descompuso del puro asombro.

\- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HAZ DICHO?! - grite escandalizada.

\- Su majestad nos envió - el goblin de disponía a repetir las mismas indicaciones, pero lo pare antes que continuara.

\- ¿Dónde está metido ese rey tuyo?

\- Su majestad se encuentra en sus aposentos - se limitaron a responderme.

Apreté los labios - Fantástico - gruñí - ¿puedes enviarle un mensaje de mi parte? - pregunte, con voz alegre… en mi cabeza ya empezaba a formarse un plan, no me rendiría tan fácil.

\- Claro my Lady - repuso el goblin con mas amabilidad

\- Dile que regresaré mañana a primera hora… y dale mis más calurosos saludos - añadí entre dientes.

\- Enseguida se lo hare saber my Lady - hicieron una reverencia y salieron apresurados por la puerta que tenían a sus espaldas.

Esboce una gran sonrisa… tenía que darles tiempo para que avanzaran, espere unos segundos y salí tras ellos.

Tenía que ser cuidadosa, nadie debería de verme, este era mi única oportunidad, era hoy o nunca. Agradecí internamente que hubieran despedido a la mayoría de los goblins que trabajaban en el catillo, eso me facilitaba las cosas; sonreí triunfante.

El par de goblins iban unos cuantos pasos adelante, atravesamos un corredor larguísimo, lleno de cuadro pintados en un estilo gótico, estatuas que se parecían a los mismísimos goblins, ventanas altísimas que daban una vista al jardín del castillo… ese jardín se me hacia conocido, lo había visto en algún lugar pero no recordaba con claridad donde y eso sin mencionar que no sabía que aquí en el castillo había uno, no lo había visto cuando vine por primera vez Underground.

La guardia goblin giro a la izquierda, dieron unos cuantos pasos más y se toparon con unas puertas de madera.

Me quede en la esquina donde habían dado la vuelta, mi corazón latía como loco, había llegado la hora, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

Un goblin toco dos veces la puerta, esperaron frente a ella…

\- Adelante - ordeno alguien… Era él, su voz fuerte, autoritaria, furiosa…

Mi cuerpo se paralizo, sufrí un déjà vu, mi mente comenzó a vagar tres años atrás…

Sacudí mi cabeza, había llegado la hora; estaba aquí por mis amigos, tenía que ser fuerte por ellos.

Los dos goblins, empujaron las dos hojas de la puerta y entraron; automáticamente la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Me encamine a la puerta; respire hondo antes de abrirla.

\- Quieras o no, hablaremos en este momento - sentencie con voz firme y clara.

 _Metamorfosiis (:_


	6. Capitulo5: Sentimientos encontrados

_**Muchisisisimas gracias!**_

 **Disclaimer:** Labyrinth y sus personajes son propiedad de Jim Henson.

 _ **Capitulo 5: "Sentimientos encontrados…"**_

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia mi; inmediatamente volví mi mirada a esos ojos bicolor. En un par de segundos pude distinguir asombro en ellos, pero inmediatamente pasaron de asombro a odio puro.

Su mirada me helo la sangre, me quede congelada en mi sitio, mi mente quedo en blanco.

Se volvió a sus guardias…

\- ¡Salgan! - ordeno

Mi vista se clavo en los goblins, salían apresurados de la habitación.

Estábamos solos… en su recamara… sentí un escalofrió bajando por mi columna. Volví mi vista a él… era como si nunca me hubiera ido de Underground, seguía igual que antes…

Vestía todo de negro excepto su camisa - era blanca - no traía puesta su capa, más eso no lo hacía verse menos imponente. Mire su rostro; me miraba con esos ojos, que alguna vez me miraron con amor… ahora solo había dolor, rabia y odio en ellos.

Hubo silencio… se acerco lentamente, en sus labios broto una sonrisa burlona; cuando estuvo frente a mi hablo…

\- ¡Pero qué maravillosa sorpresa! - exclamo efusivamente - Sarah… Sarah, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita… a mis aposentos? - me susurro con voz tensa y contenida, pero sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

Se dedico a caminar a mi alrededor… como si fuera un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa; me sentí indefensa, tenía que actuar rápido antes que mi valentía se fuera al carajo.

Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi nuca, aproveche ese instante que me libero de su mirada penetrante para poder pensar claramente, sacudí mi cabeza y trate de ordenar mis ideas…

\- Sabes porque estoy aquí, no te hagas el sorprendido; encerraste a mis amigos y estoy segura de que fue por mi culpa, así que vengo a ayudarlos - comente furiosa

\- ¡Oh mi querida Sarah! - exclamo el rey divertido, con una risa burlona.

\- ¿Por qué los has encerrado? - pregunte desesperada - por favor libéralos… por favor Jareth - susurre. Agache mi mirada, no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¡TU! - grito - ¿con que osadías vienes a pedirme semejante desfachatez - todo rastro de burla se fue, ahora frente a mi tenia al verdadero rey goblin, el ser cruel en el que se había convertido - y todavía preguntas porque - escupió entre dientes - ¡jaja jaja jaja! - soltó una risa malvada, solo me atreví a encogerme en mi lugar - y claro que fue por tu culpa - exclamo - esos tontos que haces llamar "amigos" me traicionaron, traicionaron a su rey, se burlaron de mi - estaba más que furioso; empezó a caminar por la habitación tirando todo lo que encontraba a su paso - deberían estar agradecidos esos malnacidos que mi castigo no fue peor.

Su mirada se cruzo con la mía, pude distinguir un poco de dolor en sus ojos, pero su enojo era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Dio media vuelta y camino hacia mi lentamente - Sarah… regresa a tu mundo - retrocedí, nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo - no te quiero en Underground - ahora me encontraba atrapada entre la pared y su cuerpo - no te quiero en mi vida.

No sé porque me afecto tanto la última frase que salió de sus labios… mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, mi visión se nublo…

Me pegue más a la pared - no te atrevas a tocarme - mi voz sonó como si me estuviera asfixiando.

Estaba actuando de una manera estúpida, no iba a permitir que ese rey se burlara de mi; tenía que ser fuerte por los chicos, así como ellos lo fueron por mí en el pasado.

Respire profundamente, alce mi rostro y lo mire directamente a los ojos…

\- Tengo la suficiente osadía de venir aquí y ayudar a mis amigos, así como tu tuviste el atrevimiento de enviar a tus goblins a "cuidarme" - le recordé con voz burlona - y no me pienso ir sin haber sacado a mis amigos de donde los tienes cautivos.

No se inmuto, no se movió de su sitio… alzo su mano y acaricio lentamente mi mejilla - su tacto quemaba mi piel - algo vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al verme, pero rápidamente volvió a su actitud de rey cruel y despiadado… sus ojos se volvieron fríos y duros como el hielo.

Me tomo de la quijada y acerco mi rostro al suyo… deje de respirar por un momento.

\- No me retes chiquilla… yo hago y hare lo que me plazca - susurro cerca de mis labios… y me soltó.

Dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta

\- ¡LLEVENSELA! - grito

Aun no me reponía de lo sucedido, había sido tan estúpida… ahora sabia y con certeza que el tenia poder sobre mi…

No me di cuenta que habían entrado algunos goblins; me percate de ellos hasta que todos me empujaron hacia la salida.

Pase por un lado de él, más el no me miro en ningún momento… tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, esta era mi única y última oportunidad…

\- ¡Espera! - grite desesperada, mas no voltio - Jareth… por favor - suplique ya más cerca de la puerta

Sabía muy bien que a él le gustaban los juegos, los retos; era parte de su naturaleza conceder deseos.

Cerré mis ojos, sabía muy bien que me estaba sentenciando a mi misma… un deseo algo a cambio… así eran las reglas del juego.

Deje que mis lagrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas… era la única solución…

\- Deseo que liberes a mis amigos… por favor rey goblin - murmure derrotada.

 _Metamorfosiis (:_


	7. Capitulo6:Besar es mas sano que dar la

**Gracias a todas las personas que están al pendiente de esta historia, son el motor que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo C:**

 **Disclaimer:** Labyrinth y sus personajes son propiedad de Jim Henson; solo el personaje de Evan es mío ;)

 _ **Capitulo 6: "Besar es más sano que dar la mano…"**_

 _Para una mujer el primer beso_

 _Es el final del principio;_

 _Para un hombre,_

 _El comienzo del final…_

\- Alto - dijo sorprendido el rey. Volvió su cuerpo y sus ojos bicolor se posaron en mi rostro - conoces las reglas - se limito a contestar.

\- Si, lo se

\- ¿Vale la pena que te sacrifiques por esas estúpidas criaturas Sarah? - me pregunto, apretando los dientes tratando de contener su furia; pude distinguir un matiz de reproche en su voz.

\- Por favor… solo te pido que los liberes, ellos no tienen la culpa; fui yo la causante, fui yo quien te desafío - suplique - ellos no tienen la culpa de nada… yo los obligue - susurre con lagrimas en los ojos; no fui consciente de que me había acercado a él; me deje llevar por mis impulsos.

Quito los ojos de mi rostro y volvió la mirada a los goblins que estaban detrás de mí.

\- Evan encárgate que liberen a los traidores - ordeno al final - y asegúrense que salgan de mi castillo - sentencio con voz amenazante.

\- Si su majestad - respondió el goblin.

No me atreví a quitarle la mirada de encima, quería asegurarme que fuera cierto y no me estuviera jugando una doble carta.

\- Tus amigos serán liberados - me informo - sabes las reglas de mi juego, no hay vuelta atrás - murmuro.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miro a los ojos…

\- Ahora eres mía - hablo cerca de mis labios; pude sentir su aliento caliente en mi rostro - soy tu rey y me perteneces de ahora en adelante - musito y me beso.

Sus labios fueron violentos, pude sentir su ira conforme su boca descubría mi resistencia a ese beso.

\- ¿Estás segura de querer ayudar a tus amigos pequeña Sarah? - musito aun con sus labios sobre los míos.

Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar…

Le devolví el beso, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego; era muy débil, una parte de mi cerebro me gritaba que parara con eso, mas mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón pedían a gritos que me dejara llevar, que dejara a un lado mi coraje y mi orgullo.

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos, sentí su aliento en mi boca, sus manos rodearon mi cintura. Sus labios se volvieron dulces conforme los minutos pasaban; inmediatamente se aparto bruscamente de mi.

Estaba aturdida, mis manos temblaban y mis labios los sentía calientes e hinchadas a consecuencia del beso.

El me miraba ferozmente, apretaba la mandíbula para poder contenerse, se alejo de mí y me dio la espalda.

\- ¡Llévensela! - grito

Fui arrastrada por cuatro goblins hacia el exterior de la recamara, yo no podía apartar la mirada del rey goblin.

\- Querida - pronuncio con suavidad - esta noche tendrás el honor de acompañarme a cenar, terminando discutiremos nuestro trato.

\- Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? - pregunte desesperada

Pero las puertas fueron cerradas en mis narices.

Aturdida, confundida y aterrada fui conducida por los pasillos de ese castillo; estaba segura que sería encerrada en una mazmorra.

Me sentía muy mal, todo me empezó a dar vueltas, hasta en ese momento fui consciente de mis actos y de las consecuencias que traían.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta parecida al dormitorio del rey goblin, por un instante creí que había sido llevada de vuelta con él. Al instante que se abrió la puerta descarte esa idea.

Las paredes eran de un color beige con tonos dorados con pequeños detalles en distintos tonos de color café; en el fondo había dos puertas - una a lado de otra - eran más pequeñas que la principal. En medio de la habitación estaba un tocador junto a una cama de grandes proporciones, con sabanas blancas, con un dosel en el cual colgaba un tul color dorado… sabanas, cojines, telas, todo era de ensueño, al otro lado de la cama había un espejo de cuerpo entero y a lado de ese un hermoso balcón con vista a la ciudad de los goblins.

Me acerque lentamente, fascinada… muchos goblins caminaban en diferentes direcciones, unos estaban jugando con gallinas negras y otros jugando entre sí. Había muchos puestos con diferentes mercancías que desconocía; un grupo de goblins con instrumentos tocaban una alegre melodía… era una ciudad feliz, no había rastro de maldad, egoísmo ni crueldad…

Todo este entorno no encajaba con la persona que estaba al frente de esta reino.

Me di la vuelta apartando la vista de la ventana; estaba sola…

Los goblins habían desaparecido, corrí hacia la puerta y trate de abrirla; por más que empujaba, pateaba, arañaba y gritaba era inútil; me habían encerrado.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado; había recorrido toda la habitación buscando alguna salida que estuviera oculta, pero había sido, inútil; de la frustración y del coraje me dispuse a tirar, destrozar y pisotear todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, sabía que estaba actuando de una manera infantil y estúpida pero era la única forma de desahogarme.

Termine cansadísima, con un dolor terrible de cabeza y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, decidí acostarme en la cama para poder pensar en algún plan para poder salir de aquí.

Como decía mi padre… " _debes tener siempre fría la cabeza, caliente el corazón y larga la mano_ …"

No pude contener las lagrimas… mi vida ya no sería la misma y mi familia nunca la volvería a ver.

La culpa era de él…

\- Jareth, no cantes victoria antes de tiempo … - murmure antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

 _Metamorfosiis (:_


End file.
